Secret Wars
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: REMAKE OF THE MULTIVERSE WARS. When a being known as the Beyonder has summoned heroes and villains from all across the multiverse to a world known as Battleworld, Optimus Prime must lead a team of heroes to thwart these villains and best the Beyonder's game. Based on 1984's Marvel Comics event.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Wars

Chapter 1

* * *

Four million years ago, two alien ships crash landed on Earth, and brought with them a civil war that had ravaged the planet of Cybertron for millions of years. Now, the war between the peace loving Autobots, lead by Optimus Prime, and the war hungry Decepticons, lead by Megatron, continued on the unsuspecting planet.

For the Autobots, every mission was usually the same. The Decepticons plan to either raid a source of Earth's power and convert said power into energon cubes or conquer the planet, only for the Autobots to stop them and force them to retreat to their ship, the Nemesis, submerged beneath the planet's ocean, to plan their next evil scheme.

But today, things were going to change drastically.

The Decepticons had been defeated once again after a failed attempt to harness the Earth's plasma energy to cyberform it into a new Cybertron. The scheme was thwarted when Optimus Prime destroyed a device called the Ferrotaxis, a powerful supercomputer that controlled the destruction of the planet, despite losing the Colonnade of Cybertron embedded within the device. After the Ferrotaxis was destroyed, Optimus then plummeted down to Earth from the planet's orbit before immediately being recovered by the other Autobots.

Now, inside the Autobot vessel known as the Ark, the Autobot scientist known as Wheeljack was busy at the ship's supercomputer known as Teletraan-1 when Optimus, along with three other Autobots, Ironhide, Jazz and the Dinobot known as Grimlock, approached him.

"How are you recovering, Optimus?" Wheeljack asked as he turned to face his leader.

"I will live, thank you," Optimus answered. "Fortunately, it appears that the Earth will as well." However, something still lingered inside his head.

"You will defeat your great enemy, and the war you have waged will end soon," Teletraan-Alpha's words echoed through Optimus' cortex. "You will lead your people so that they may face their darkest hour, but they will face it without you."

"Something on your mind, Prime?" Ironhide asked, noticing a look on Optimus' face.

"I was thinking about what I was told, old friend..." Optimus answered. "The prophecy on the Proudstar. That there is a way to end the war...To finally rid Earth of the Decepticons."

Suddenly, without warning, a portal opened above Optimus and his men, catching them off guard before it began to pull the four of them into it. Then, just as it started, it ended, as the portal immediately closed and all of them were gone.

* * *

Optimus had blacked out upon being sucked into the portal before his optics shot open upon feeling someone shake his arm. Much to his relief, he saw his fellow Autobots standing above him.

"Oh, thank the Matrix, you're okay!" Jazz said with relief.

"Ugh...where...where are we?" Optimus asked as he was assisted back onto hs feet by Ironhide and Wheeljack. He still felt a bit dizzy after what had happened, and it didn't help that he was recovering from a ninety-nine mile fall back down to Earth.

"I wish I could tell you, Optimus," Wheeljack answered. "My scanners can't make heads or tails of this location!"

Now standing upright once more, Optimus could get a good look of where he and his fellow Autobots were. They stood atop a cliff with what appeared to be a barren, desert-like landscape on the horizon. It was clearly night time where they were, but strangely there appeared to be the slightest of a red hue in the night skies, hinting that wherever the noble Cybertronians were, it wasn't Earth.

"Be on your guard, Autobots," Optimus commanded. "This could all be a new scheme devised by the Decepticons."

"I assure you, Optimus, it is not," a loud, booming voice suddenly responded, prompting the five Autobots to draw their weapons.

"Who say that!?" Grimlock demanded to know. "Show yourself so me, Grimlock, can bash brains!"

A bright light then engulfed the skies, prompting the five of them to shield their optics before what appeared to be a pair of large eyes that glowed a bright shade of yellow.

"Greetings, Autobots," that same voice said, indicating that it was coming from the eyes.

"Who...What are you!?" Optimus asked. "And why have your brought us here!?"

"No doubt I startle the five of you," the voice continued. "Let me assume a more familiar form."

The eyes then came together to form the shape of a human male wearing a silver suit of armor, floating above Prime and his commrades.

"Think of me as one from Beyond," the man continued. "Call me...'The Beyonder.' And to answer your second question, I have brought the five of you to me to take part in the ultimate test of heroism and villainy in the multiverse."

"Multiverse?" Wheeljack asked. "So the humans' theory of infinite parallel dimensions is true?"

"Correct, Wheeljack," the Beyonder answered.

"Fascinating," the Autobot scientist replied.

"Yeah? Well I ain't buying into any of this scrap," Ironhide retaliated. "I still say the Cons are behind all this."

"Me too," Grimlock agreed. "Can me, Grimlock pound him, Beyonder, into dirt now?"

"Do what you may, Dinobot, but it will not matter," the Beyonder responded with a smirk. "I can destroy all five of you with just a mere wave of a finger."

"Tough talk, let's see you prove it!" Grimlock responded as he grabbed his sword, only for Optimus and Jazz to hold him back.

"No, Grimlock!" Optimus ordered. "He hasn't done anything hostile towards us yet. As of now, he is NOT our enemy."

Grimlock, with an angry growl, stood down and put his sword away before Optimus turned to face Ironhide.

"You saw the portal back in the Ark, Ironhide," he stated. "The security systems would have picked it up if the Decepticons were behind this. As hard as it may be to believe, this is all very real."

With that, the leader of the Autobots cautiously approached the Beyonder.

"What is this test that you spoke of?" he asked.

"You and your men are currently in a pocket dimension, standing on a world that I myself created call Battleworld," the cosmic being began. "It is here that the five of you, as well as a team of heroes from alternate realities, will combat against a team of villains. To the victors, I will grant any one wish they desire."

"Well then, Mr. 'all powerful Beyonder,' what if we say no to your little game?" Ironhide asked.

"The challenge I issue is not mandatory," the Beyonder answered. "However, it will mean that you forfeit this competition, and your enemies will be given the prize. That is, assuming they don't kill each other first."

He then placed a hand on his chin in a curious manner.

"I am curious to know what Megatron's wish will be," he said.

Hearing this, Optimus' optics widened slightly, not even wanting to think about the horrors that his nemesis would bring upon both Earth and Cybertron. Jazz, Ironhide and Wheeljack noticed this and approached their leader.

"Prime, think about this for a second," Jazz requested. "Something about this guy doesn't jive right with me."

"I'm with Jazz," Ironhide added. "This guy could very well be lying through his teeth."

"He could very well be, Ironhide, but what if he isn't?" Optimus asked. "What if he can grant anyone what their sparks desire? If we say no to this, then not only do the other villains have a chance to wreak havoc among their universes, but Megatron will finally have the opportunity he has sought after, and both Cybertron and Earth could pay a terrible price.  
That's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"Do you accept my challenge?" the Beyonder asked as Optimus turned to his friends, wanting their decision first. It took a few seconds of thought for all four of them before Ironhide stepped forward.

"I'm in, Prime," he said before Wheeljack stepped forward.

"So am I," he said.

"Me too," Jazz added

Now, all optics were on Grimlock, who was still taking his time, thinking about his answer before taking two heavy steps forward.

"Me, Grimlock in," he said.

"Then it is unanimous," Optimus replied before turning to the Beyonder, who was grinning at all of this. "We accept your challenge, Beyonder."

"Then let us begin," the omnipotent being responded before a bright light engulfed the six of them and they now found themselves inside a futuristic building with a large supercomputer next to the Autobots.

"Of course, one side currently has all of the pieces in this game, which is quite unfair for the five of you," the Beyonder continued. "Therefore, this building will serve as your base of operations and I will allow you to use the supercomputer you see before you to analyze the multiverse and select a team of heroes to fight alongside you, which I will then bring here to Battleworld."

As if on command, the screen suddenly switched on.

"I strongly suggest that you choose your game pieces wisely, Optimus," the god-like being said. "For you will lead this team into battle."

"Very well then," Optimus replied as he approached the computer. "First, however, I will need to find out more about our new adversaries."

He then pulled up different files inside the database and observed them along with his fellow Autobots, all while the Beyonder observed from behind with his arms crossed. But once Prime brought up the files of the evildoers they were up against, his optics widened in surprise and horror.

Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave and Shockwave.

Darth Vader, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Agent Kallus and Boba Fett.

Yellow Diamond and Jasper.

Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe and Repton.

The Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraang Subprime and Baxter Stockman.

Mojo Jojo.

Cobra Commander, Destro, the Baroness and Storm Shadow.

Aku.

Princess Azula.

David Xanatos and Demona.

Queen Vexus.

Vlad Plasmius.

Doctor Drakken and Shego.

Toffee.

Roman Torchwick and Neo.

Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa.

"Leaking lubricants," was all a stunned Ironhide could say.

"Look like a bunch of wimps to me," Grimlock responded.

"That's what you say about everyone, Grimlock," Jazz stated.

"And it always true," Grimlock retaliated.

"What now, Prime?" Ironhide asked Optimus, who was still in slight shock over how many villains the Beyonder had snatched, on top of just how powerful some of them were.

"As much as I hate to do this, we have to start chosing our teammates," he answered. "I did not wish that it would come to us taking these souls away from their worlds...possibly away from loved ones...But we don't have a choice. We are outnumbered and outgunned, so we'll need all the help we can get."

"But where to start?" Wheeljack asked as the supercomputer's screen displayed a number of alternate universes for them to chose. "There are millions, maybe even billions of universes to pick!"

"We'll stick with the universes from which our foes originate from," Optimus answered. "Their adversaries will know more about them than any of us, including potential weaknesses." He then began to chose the heroes from the fifteen universes, all while one thought lingered in his cortex. Could the Beyonder truly grant him what he desired should he win?

Could he grant the end of the war?

Could Earth and Cybertron finally be at peace once more?

Soon afterward, he had finished selected his soon to be teammates and breathed a heavy sigh, knowing that he would have to ask far too much of them.

"Okay, Beyonder, we're ready," Optimus said as he turned to face the cosmic being once more.

"Very well then," the Beyonder replied as his eyes began to glow.

* * *

Universe #321

Things were finally starting to look up for the world of Atmos. The sudden disappearance of Master Cyclonis and her higher-ups caused the Cyclonian Empire to be without leadership, something that the Sky Knights took advantage of. Currently, the Storm Hawks, along with Starling and the Rex Guardians, were intercepting two Cyclonian destroyers that foolishly attempted to attack Terra Rex and were winning, but something in Aerrow's mind has been bothering him since the disappearance of Cyclonis.

"Aren't any of you bothered by this?" he asked his fellow Storm Hawks and Starling as they continued to shoot down Talon Switchblades with little to no effort.

"What's there to be bothered about, dude?" Finn asked as he shot down a Talon with his crossbow. "We might finally win this war!"

"Aerrow's right," Starling stated. "The ruler of Cyclonia can't just disappear without any negative repercussions."

"Oh c'mon, what's the worst that can happen?" Junko asked.

His words would be jinxed however as a gigantic portal opened in front of the Storm Hawks, Starling and the Condor.

"Oh, you just HAD to ask," Finn sarcastically said before he, his teammates and Starling were pulled inside while Stork started to panic inside the Condor.

"Yep! We are DEFINITELY doomed!" he shouted before the entire ship was pulled into the portal before it closed, leaving the Rex Guardians and remaining Talons dumbfounded over what just happened.

* * *

Universe #333

The Hundred Year War had finally ended. The Four Nations were at peace once more after so long, and now came the task of restoring harmony to the world, which would come in the form of the Harmony Restoration movement. Said movement had just been announced in the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se and the people could not be happier. Above the celebration, as fireworks illuminated the night skies, a flying bison named Appa flew above the citizens as the occupants onboard, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Momo were having the time of their lives. However, two occupants were not. Toph, who's blindness had never made flying the least bit fun...

And the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko, as something had been plaguing his mind all day. He had received a report from the mental institution that had held his sister, Azula, that she had vanished without a trace. The strangest thing of all is that there were absolutely no signs that pointed to her escaping the building.

'But how?' was the question that continued to linger through his mind. Then, almost as if the universe had answered his question for him, a portal opened right in front of Appa much to the Gaang's shock as it was too late for Aang to have his companion bank out of the way or fly upward to avoid flying right into it.

* * *

Universe #816

In the city of New York, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michaelangelo, joined by April O'Neil and Karai, were ready to resume their search for the mutated Super Shredder that nearly managed to kill Splinter and was still on the loose. Normally, Karai would have searched for her 'father' alone with her friend Shinigami, but Leonardo managed to convince her to let the five of them join her while Casey Jones patrolled the city and Shinigami searched for Shredder with the Mighty Mutanimals. The six of them stood atop a rooftop at night, Leo ready to discuss their plan.

"Okay guys, here's the plan," he said. "Mikey, you and Donnie go-"

All of a sudden, he was interrupted when a portal opened in front of the five of them without warning, much to their shock and fright.

"Is that a Kraang portal!?" Michelangello asked.

"Donnie, what the shell's going on!?" Raphael asked.

"How am I suppose to know!?" Donatello exclaimed before the portal sucked all six of them inside before closing.

* * *

Universe #527

Manhattan's police department were still searching for answers regarding the mysterious disappearance of David Xanatos. And none were as determined to find where he was than his foe, the gargoyle known as Goliath. Past encounters with Xanatos caused Goliath to know that this could mean no good, so he and his clan searched all night, unseen to the public eye as usual, to find anything that could point them to his direction, but so far they were empty handed.

"Anything?" Goliath asked as Booklyn, Broadway and Lexington returned to their current home atop the clock tower.

"We searched just about half the city, but still no sign of him," Brooklyn answered.

"Then we'll have keep searching once the sun sets," Goliath responded as he, Hudson and Bronx noticed the sun beginning to rise. "Xanatos must be up to something, and I want to find out what."

However, just as they were about to walk to the ledges of the building and turn to stone for the day, a portal opened above them, catching them off guard as they attempted to use their talon-like feet to grasp onto the ground to prevent being pulled in. It was a futile effort however, as all six gargoyles were sucked into the portal before closing.

* * *

Universe #399

A quiet day was a rarity for the city of Townsville. Normally, supervillains and giant monsters would try to trash the entire city daily only for the Powerpuff Girls to thwart them. However, ever since Mojo Jojo had suddenly disappeared, he seemed to have taken all of the crime with him.

But Blossom knew that sometimes a quiet day in Townsville could potentially be too quiet, so she and her sisters were flying through the city in an effort to try and locate the psychotic simian.

"Ugh, this is pointless!" Buttercup stated. "We've been searching for hours and we still haven't found him!"

"We'll have to split up to cover more of the city," Blossom responded. "Bubbles, you take the east. Buttercup, you take the west." With that, Bubbles and Buttercup flew off in different directions while Blossom continued to search through Downtown Townsville.

Just a few minutes later however, she suddenly heard Bubbles screaming from the eastern side of the city and immediately flew towards the source of the scream. She arrived along with Buttercup to see their sister hanging onto a street lamp to avoid being sucked into the portal behind her.

"Bubbles!" both Blossom and Buttercup exclaimed.

"Can't...hang on!" Bubbles stated before her hands slipped and she began to be pulled into the portal. She attempted to fly away from it before Blossom and Buttercup grabbed her hands to pull her away, but the portal's strength suddenly increased, causing all three of them to be pulled into it.

* * *

Universe #883

As Steven, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot continued their work on the drill that will help them combat the Cluster, Garnet stood outside the barn, tense in every inch of her body and feeling as if something else would soon be upon them. For her future vision had predicted two possible outcomes for today. In one, everything would continue as normal and they keep working on the drill. However, the other outcome told her that something was about to happen. Right about...

Now.

"Get back!" she suddenly shouted, right before a portal opened in front of her and the others.

"What is that!?" Steven asked in shock, only for the forces of the portal to pull him towards it.

"Steven!" Pearl exclaimed before Amethyst lunged her whip to him, wrapping it around his waist, stopping him from getting pulled inside. Garnet then held onto Amethyst while Pearl held onto Garnet and Peridot grabbed Pearl to try and pull Steven back, but he didn't so much as budge.

"Pull harder, Amethyst!" Garnet said.

"I'm pulling as hard as I can!" Amethyst replied.

"I knew something would happen once I started working with you clods!" Peridot shouted before the portal grew stronger and pulled Steven inside, causing the rest of the Gems to fly into it as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Beach City, a distraught Laips Lazuli emerged from the waters and ran through the beach towards the home of Steven and the Gems. Moments ago, something had forced her and Jasper to defuse from Malachite, and she knew that it wasn't either of them that caused this to happen. Jasper then escaped despite her attempts to capture her once again and Laips knew that she was going to try and exact her revenge on Steven, so, not being able to wait to tell him in his sleep, she immediately headed back to Beach City to try and warn him.

But then, once she emerged from the waters, from a distance, she noticed a portal pulling Steven's pet lion into it right before a similar portal opened right in front of her, the force of it pulling her towards it. Lapis attempted to brace herself by pulling the water of the ocean to her hands, but then the portal expanded in size and grew in strength, breaking Laips from her brace and pulling her into it before it closed.

* * *

Universe #505

The never ending war between G.I. Joe and Cobra may finally be heading in a direction where the Joes will defeat their long time rival. Four of Cobra's higher ups, Destro, the Baroness, Storm Shadow and even Cobra Commander himself had disappeared, and without them, the terrorist organization had undergone failure after failure at the hands the Joes.

However, Duke knew that this could very well be Cobra planning something against G.I. Joe and simply relocated their higher ups to a safer location, unseen by them.

"All I'm saying is that we should be focusing on locating Cobra Commander," Duke stated as he and his teammates, Scarlett, Roadblock, Tunnel Rat and Snake Eyes walked down the hallways of T.H.E. P.I.T. to the facility's briefing room.

"Duke, we've been searching for weeks and came up with nothing," Scarlett responded.

"Best we can do now is keep fighting Cobra's other flunkies," Roadblock added.

"And hope one of them'll snitch on where they are," Tunnel Rat said.

Snake Eyes on the other hand silently agreed with Duke's statement. Every second they fail to locate the commander, they risk Cobra getting closer to hatching something horrible against them. On top of that, Storm Shadow was still out there somewhere with them, and he wouldn't stop until he avenges his uncle, the Hard Master, for his murder, which he still believes Snake Eyes was responsible for.

Then, all of a sudden, a portal opened in front of the five of them, much to their shock, before pulling them into it.

* * *

Universe #061

Danny Fenton knew the risk of flying in his ghost form straight to Vlad Masters' manor in Colorado, but ever since he heard about the billionaire mysteriously disappearing, he knew that Vlad Plasmius had to be up to something. And weather or not it was a move against him or his parents, he needed to get to the bottom of it while both Sam and Tucker remained in Fenton Works so they could contact him in case Vlad attempted something there.

Once he had phased through the walls of the building however, it was completely empty with no sign of his arch enemy. Even Vlad's laboratories were vaccant.

"Where are you?" Danny muttered before he heard something behind him. He turned around to discover that a portal had appeared behind him. Taken back by this, he attempted to fly away from it, only to completely stop in mid air thanks to the pull of the portal. Danny was shocked at this considering he was going more than a hundred miles per hour before a table was pulled towards him. He had no time to react however as he was hit dead on, causing him to fly into the portal before it closed.

* * *

Universe #066

There was a strange feeling of calmness in the world, now dominated by Aku. The shapeshifting master of darkness' prescence had decreased suddenly, almost as if he had simply vanished. Some would see this as a blessing.

But to the samurai prince known only as Jack, he knew that this was merely the calm before the storm as he walked through this strange world he had been thrown into by Aku. For him, it was a time to be more alert than ever before as he knew that his old enemy could return with something horrible up his sleeves.

Then, as Jack continued his journey to return to the past, a portal opened in front of him. Instinct told him it was another one of Aku's tricks, but then he realized that this portal looked nothing like the one he had used to bring him here in the first place. Before he could think further though, Jack was then pulled into the portal despite his efforts to try and get away from it.

* * *

Universe #155

Jenny was in a state of unrest as she walked through the halls of Tremorton High to her next class. So much so that she barely even spoke with Brad and never even noticed what gossip the Crust Cousins tried to once again spread about her. Ever since Vexus suddenly ceased her attempts to attack her, every circuit in her robotic body were on high alert. She had infiltrated the school before, so Jenny knew that she could be anywhere, and even anyone thanks to her shape-shifting abilities.

Without warning however, when she turned to an empty hallway, a portal opened in front of her. In shock, Jenny immediately deployed rocket boosters to try and back away from it, but it only caused her to remain where she stood thanks to the portal's pull. Then the boosters overheated, causing Jenny to suddenly be flung into the portal before it closed.

* * *

Universe #708

Zordon could not help but feel dread throughout his body, even if it was still trapped in time. Just a few minutes ago, he felt a sudden disturbance in the Morphing Grid. The balance between the forces good and evil had shifted drastically, now tipping towards the forces of good, leading to the possibility that Lord Zedd had simply disappeared. Normally, one would see this as a matter of no concern, but Zordon knew that there had to be a reason for this, one possibility being that Zedd had somehow found a way to hide himself from the Morphing Grid and was planning a new, nefarious scheme to conquer Earth from behind the sage's back.

It was because of this that Zordon had called the Power Rangers known as Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston and Tommy Oliver to the Command Center to discuss this developing matter.

"We got your message, Zordon," Jason stated. "What's going on?"

"I have reason to believe that Lord Zedd has vanished," Zordon answered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kimberly couldn't help but ask.

"There is a chance that he may have found a way to hide himself from the Morphing Grid to plan his next scheme in complete secrecy," the sage answered. "I need the six of you to-"

But then, without warning, a portal opened behind the six Rangers, catching them, Zordon and Alpha 5 by surprise, especially since they knew this should be impossible since no one can get into the Command Center without a Power Coin.

"Rangers, teleport out of the Command Center immediately!" Zordon said, hoping this would save the six of them from what ever was happening, but as they attempted to do so, nothing happened.

"Something's jamming the teleporters!" Billy stated before the Rangers, as well as Alpha 5, were sucked into the portals before closing, leaving only Zordon, who now suspected that whatever was going on was not Zedd's doing, but the doing of someone even worse.

* * *

Universe #223

It was all out pandemonium in the city of Vale. Huntsmen and huntresses in training were battling off the hordes of Grimm that infested the streets along with Atlas' military androids. For Team RWBY, it had been quite the past couple of hours. One minute they were fighting to stop an underground train operated by the White Fang, the next they were battling the ferocious creatures and saving as many lives as they could. Things couldn't possibly get more insane for the team of huntresses-in-training lead by Ruby Rose.

Or so they thought.

Without warning, several portals started to open throughout the streets, sucking multiple Grimm into them before closing. Ruby, as well as her teammates, Weiss, Blake and Yang, instantly noticed this and ceased their fighting for a brief moment.

"What the-!" Yang exclaimed, only to be interrupted by yet another portal opening, this time nearby the four of them. Instinctively, they attempted to jump away from it, only for the forces of it to pull them inside. Zwei, noticing his owner being sucked into the portal, jumped into it to follow her before it close.

* * *

Universe #958

The routine seemed to be basic for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Break into Drakken's lair, retrieve the EMP device he had stolen and converted into a bomb, fight his henchmen and Shego and it would all end with either the duo locked up for the third time this year or the two of them getting away with Drakken still proclaiming that the teen heroine wasn't all that. However, upon infiltrating the mad doctor's base, it appeared to be completely empty, the EMP bomb completely unguarded. Kim instantly knew that something was up.

"Keep a sharp eye out, Ron," she said as she carefully advanced towards the device. "I don't like the look of this."

Ron, however, instantly noticed a glowing, blue light from above and looked up to see a portal opening above the two of them, now having caught Kim's attention as well.

"And you'd be right, KP!" Ron exclaimed in fright before the two of them were instantly lifted into the portal.

* * *

Universe #424

It had been quite the eventful day at the Rebel base on the isolated planet of Atollon. At least in the eyes of Zeb, Chopper and AP-5. They had managed to stop an infiltration droid sent by the Galactic Empire to find the location of the Rebel Alliance's hidden base from both completely destroying it and revealing its location as well as sabotage it to self-destruct its warhead once it reached an Imperial Star Destroyer for inspection, taking it as well as several of the droids out in the process.

By this time, the rest of the crew of the Ghost, Kanan, Ezra, Hera and Sabine, returned to Chopper Base from a training exercise just in time to receive a message from a Rebel operative that was spying on the Empire, code-named Fulcrum.

"I can only assume you've found and reprogrammed the lost infiltrator I warned you of," the heavily distorted voice of Fulcrum said. "Well, as you no doubt planned, the droid did self-destruct on its return to base. I don't know how you pulled it off, but you have my congratulations. Fulcrum out."

With that, the hologram of the symbol of Fulcrum faded, leaving Kanan, Ezra, Hera and Sabine to confusingly turn to Zeb, Chopper and AP-5.

"Um, what was that about?" Sabine asked.

"Uh, heheh, i-it's kind of a long story," Zeb nervously answered.

"Which I can recall every detail of," AP-5 interrupted in the same pessimistic tone he normally speaks in. "It all began when Captain Orrelios brought the droid ba-"

He was interrupted, however, when Zeb suddenly covered the droid's mouthpiece, muffling his words while the Lasat could only chuckle nervously while his crewmembers looked at each other, still in a state of confusion. All of a sudden, as if things couldn't possibly get any stranger for them, two portals opened above the seven of them, much to their surprise.

"Oh, karabast, what now!?" Zeb exclaimed in frustration before the seven of them were pulled into the portals.

* * *

Universe #371

Things have went from bad to so much worse for Queen Moon Butterfly.

After an attempt by herself and the Magic High Commission to retrieve her daughter's spellbook as well as Glossaryck from Ludo, the body said tiny tyrant was suddenly taken over by Toffee's consciousness and formed a new right arm with Ludo's wand, embedding the green crystal into its palm. Unable to stop him after a brutal fight, Queen Butterfly quickly grabbed the skull of Omnitraxux Prime, the unconsciousness bodies of Hekapoo and Rhombulus and the ashes of Lekmet and sent them through a portal back to the palace of Mewni before the palace would collapse on top of them.

However, as she turned to face Toffee once more, a portal suddenly opened behind him, swiftly pulling him towards it much to his surprise and anger. He attempted to flee, only to be brought into the gateway. Moon then caught a glimpse of something that made her eyes widen in shock and horror. The glowing, yellow eyes of the Beyonder. It was only for a brief second before the portal closed. Queen Butterfly then instantly knew where a second portal would open and swiftly went through the one she had created before it closed as well.

* * *

Universe #372

After having her talk with Marco, Star had walked upstairs to her room, only to see a portal right beside her bed. Confused and curious, she slowly walked towards it.

"How did this get here?" she asked herself when...

"Star," a voice suddenly said from behind the princess, causing her to yelp and point her wand towards the direction of the voice.

"Demon!" she exclaimed, only to then see that the voice came from her mother. "Mom? Wha-a-what are you doing here?"

"I don't have time to explain, but suffice it to say, you are in danger," Moon answered as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "We must leave for Mewni im-"

Her words were interrupted when, as she feared, another portal opened right behind Star, catching the young princess by surprise.

"Star, get behind me, now!" Queen Butterfly exclaimed, but it was no use. The power of the portal instantly dragged Star towards it despite her attempt to grab onto her mother's hand and pulled her into it.

"STAR!" Moon yelled, tears welling in her eyes as the portal closed.

* * *

Though he was basically cherry picking heroes across the multiverse to bring to Battleworld, all the Autobots saw of the Beyonder was his eyes glowing for a few seconds. Afterward, it was still just the five of them inside the control room.

"...Where is everyone?" Jazz asked.

"I've placed them in different sectors of this base," the Beyonder answered. "I was curious as to how many beings that represent heroism in the multiverse would react in a state of confusion during an event such as this one."

"But what if fighting breaks out?" Optimus asked. "They've been brought here against their will. They're going to assume their adversaries are responsible."

"It will be up to you to cease their hostilities," the Beyonder answered. "Think of this as your first test in leading a team such as this one. Good luck."

With that, the Beyonder disappeared in yet another blinding light, leaving only the five Autobots. Knowing he couldn't change his mind, Prime knew that he needed to focus on bringing the champions of the multiverse to this room and explain why they were here.

"Ironhide, you, Jazz and Grimlock go and locate our teammates," he commanded. "Wheeljack and I will monitor the security cameras to guide you."

"We're on it, Prime," Ironhide answered as he, Jazz and Grimlock departed from the room to start their search.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Transformers and G.I. Joe are owned by Hasbro, Kim Possible, Star vs the Forces of Evil and Gargoyles are owned by Disney, Star Wars Rebels is owned by Disney and Lucasfilm, Steven Universe, Samurai Jack and The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Cartoon Network, Danny Phantom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Avatar: The Last Airbender are owned by Nickelodeon, Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps, Power Rangers is owned by Saban, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the Beyonder is owned by Marvel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Wars

Chapter 2

* * *

Elsewhere in the building, in an empty hallway, a portal opened in the ceiling. The turtles, April and Karai then fell through it, screaming before they hit the floor.

"Oooh, dudes, I think I'm gonna hurl," Mikey groaned as he sat up. "Least I landed on something soft."

"That...would be my face, Mikey," Raph mumbled.

Mikey then looked down to see he was indeed sitting on Raph's face. Almost immediately, he got up and backed away from him, chuckling nervously as Raph got back onto his feet, growling at his brother.

"Well, I got good news and bad news," Donnie stated as he examined where he and the others were.

"What's the good news?" April asked.

"The good news is that we're not suffocating, so we're obviously not in Dimension X," Donnie answered. "In fact, judging by the architecture of this place, I don't think the Kraang are behind this at all."

"Well then, who is?" Raph impatiently asked, which obviously irritated Donnie.

"That's the bad news Raph," he answered. "I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Then we'll have to find out ourselves," Leo stated.

"How?" Mikey asked.

"We just...start walking," Leo answered.

"Oh, sure, just walk down a foreboding hallway where there's probably some welcoming party ready to capture us," Raph sarcastically replied.

"I take it you have a better idea, then?" Karai asked, to which Raph only answered with aggravated silence.

"Then let's go," Leo added before the six of them then readied their weapons and advanced down the hallway, each of them alert in case something happens.

* * *

In another section of the building, a second portal opened, this time with Team RWBY falling through it before landing on the floor. The four huntresses-in training immediately afterward got back on their feet, their weapons instantly ready to take someone out, only for them to then finally realize just where they were. Or rather, where they weren't.

"Okay, we are definitely not in Vale anymore," Yang stated.

"I don't even think we're on Remnant anymore," Blake added.

"How is any of this even happening?" Weiss asked.

"Well, we're not gonna get any answers by just standing around," Ruby pointed out. "C'mon!"

She then ran down the hallway to her right, her gun-scythe, Crescent Rose, in her hands, before her team followed suite. Not too long afterward however did they come across three different pathways that lead to the left, right and straight forward.

"Great," Weiss said in a slightly irritated tone. "Now what?"

"Uh, we uh...we make a trail!" Ruby suggested. "That way we can't get lost."

"How?" Weiss asked.

"We'll have Yang punch a hole in the wall every now and then," Ruby answered.

"Okay, that sounds really dangerous," Weiss objected.

"Oh, come on, Weiss, nothing short of a tank's gonna bring this place down," Yang responded before tapping the wall twice with one of her gauntlets in an attempt to emphasize her point.

"Yang, you're a walking, talking tank," Weiss dryly remarked.

"...Good point," Yang admitted.

"Besides, what if someone hears us?" Weiss asked.

"Well, someone's probably coming for us already," Blake pointed out.

"And if someone does, we can maybe get some answers about where we are from them," Ruby added.

Rather than continue wasting time arguing about this, Weiss simply sighed in acceptance.

"Fine," she said before turning to Ruby's half-sister. "Just try not to bring this place down on top of us, Yang."

"You got it," Yang responded before the four of them took the path to the right. Yang then punched a hole in the wall using her shotgun gauntlets, causing Weiss to flinch in slight terror.

* * *

This of course did not go unnoticed from the Powerpuff Girls, who instantly heard the shotgun blast thanks to their enhanced hearing.

"What was that!?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, but we need to start searching for answers," Blossom answered. "We'll have to split up to cover more ground."

"Yeah, cause that worked so well last time," Buttercup replied, laced with sarcasm. "Oh, wait, THAT'S HOW WE GOT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"How was I suppose to know a portal would open in the middle of Townsville!?" Blossom angrily asked.

"But Blossom, what if another portal brings us somewhere even worse?" Bubbles asked, mostly in an attempt to stop her sisters from fighting.

"Just keep an eye out for any, Bubbles," Blossom answered before using her heat vision to mark a spot on the wall. "And meet back here if you find anything."

With that, the three of them flew off in separate directions.

* * *

Elsewhere, the crew of the Ghost, equally as confused as to where they were, were also advancing down the hallways of the base when Kanan suddenly sensed something at the end of the hall.

"Someone's in that corridor," he stated. Ezra, Zeb, Hera and Sabine nodded once, keeping their hands near their weapons as they, along with Chopper and AP-5, slowly advanced towards the corridor. Once they reached it, they instantly readied their weapons only to be greeted by a familiar voice.

"Easy, guys, it's me!" a fully armored Rex said as he instinctively backed away and moved his right hand forward, causing the others to sigh in relief and put their weapons away.

"Boy am I glad to see another familiar face here, Rex," Ezra said.

"Likewise, kid," Rex responded.

"Any clues as to where we are?" Hera asked.

"Nope," Rex answered. "The design of this building isn't like anything I've ever seen even during the Clone Wars, and you would not believe what I found in the hanger of this place. It was some six-legged, horned creature that appeared to be hovering. And it didn't even have any wings!"

"You sure that helmet of yours isn't acting up?" Zeb asked.

"Believe me, I thought that too at first," the former Clone captain answered. "What's more important though is that the Ghost was there as well."

"Can you take us to it?" Kanan asked.

"Of course," Rex answered. "Just follow me."

The captain then turned around and walked towards the hanger, the other Rebels following close behind, but then Kanan suddenly sensed that someone else was nearby as they passed a dark corridor.

"Someone's watching us," he said as Ezra too felt another presence nearby. Then, with a battle cry, Jack lunged towards Kanan from the shadows, his sword in his hand, only for Kanan to immediately jump out of it's path and ignite his lightsaber. Instinctively, he swung his lightsaber where he sensed his opponent was, but when it impacted with Jack's sword, it did not slice it in half like a normal sword would and the Jedi Kight could instantly tell that something was wrong despite his blindness.

'That isn't a lightsaber!' he thought before blocking Jack's katana when he attempted to slice him in half. He then lunged his hand forward, sending a force push Jack towards a wall, which caught him off guard and caused him to roughly slam against it. However, he then quickly regained his focus and launched himself towards the Jedi, only for Ezra to jump into his path, ignite his own lightsaber and block Jack's sword from cutting him down.

"Tell me where I am!" Jack demanded to know.

"Hey, we're just as confused as you are!" Ezra stated. "If you just let us-"

Jack's instincts however told him that these warriors were sent by Aku due to past encounters and responded by knocking his arm aside, gaining an opening, only for Kanan to attempt to get the drop on Jack from behind. The samurai prince, however, swung his sword at him, cutting his arm in the process and causing him to grunt in pain and grasp it.

"Kanan!" Hera exclaimed as she, Rex and Zeb began to fire at Jack, forcing him to back away to dodge the laser fire as Kanan and Ezra made it back to the others, Kanan covering his left arm.

"You okay?" Hera asked before Kanan removed his hand from his arm.

"I'm fine," he answered, sensing that the bleeding wasn't serious.

"I thought lightsabers were suppose to slice through anything!" Zeb said to Kanan before Chopper beeped in an irritated tone to him as well.

"Mostly anything," AP-5 responded for the Jedi. "There are rare metals that, when forged into a weapon, can counter a lightsaber."

"It didn't short out though, so his sword can't be made of Cortosis," Kanan stated.

"Then it might be Mandalorian Iron," Sabine replied as she got out her pistols and began to shoot at Jack, only for the samurai to dodge the blasts and occasionally deflect a few of them.

"Rare as that metal is, it is possible," AP-5 added.

"How do we fight this guy, then!?" Ezra asked.

"Just hope he falls before we do, Ezra!" Sabine answered as she, Rex, Hera and Zeb continued to fire at the samurai.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Power Rangers, still un-morphed, along with Alpha-5, were too wandering around the base, equally as perplexed as everyone else.

"This doesn't make any sense," Billy stated. "A portal opens in the command center and we find ourselves in some weird hanger next to the old Dinozards as opposed to the Thunderzords."

"Let's just hope we can get some answers as to where we are soon," Trini added.

"Shh, guys, I hear something coming to the left," Zack said as he and the others stopped where they were before moving to the wall to hide themselves from whoever was approaching.

"Guys, there's a group of people hiding to our left," a female voice said.

"How many?" a male voice asked.

"Six, Donnie," the female answered. "Also, these's some kind of strange power emanating from something on their belts."

This caught the teenagers with attitude off guard.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi! How could she have detected the Power Coins!?" Alpha asked.

"Billy?" Kimberly asked.

"I...have no idea," Billy answered.

"Oh, that can't be good," Zack remarked.

"You know we can hear you, right?" a second male voice stated, causing the Rangers and Alpha to turn and see the Ninja Turtles, April and Karai, all in a battle stance. The instant sight of the Turtles caused the six teenagers to form a battle stance of their own.

"Looks like Zedd's sent us a welcome party," Tommy said.

"Either that or someone left Squatt and Baboo alone with the monster maker again," Kimberly added.

"Either way, it looks like they've got hostages," Jason responded.

"Hostages!?" Karai confusingly asked.

"No, we're their friends!" April added.

"And I don't know who the heck this Zedd guy is, but what I do know is that you punks better tell us where we are before we beat the answer out of you!" Raph threatened as he got out his sais.

"Raph, we don't need to resort to violence!" Leo scolded.

"Leo, for all we know, these guys are probably some new recruits Shredder hasn't mutated yet!" Raph argued. "And that tin can's probably something Stockman sent with them!"

"All the better reason we sho-" Leo attempted to retaliate, only for Raph to notice something coming his way.

"Leo, look out!" Raph exclaimed, causing Leo to turn around and see Jason coming towards him. He then attempted a spin kick against him, only for Leo to duck downward to allow Raph to grab his foot and toss him back at the other Rangers. Jason, however, regained his footing before he and the others grabbed their Morphers.

"It's Morphin time!" he called out as he and the others thrusted their Morphers forward.

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Dragonzord!"

With that, the six of them all morphed into their suits.

"Power Rangers!" they all exclaimed at the same time in a fighting stance, much to the Turtles' and their human friends' surprise. Once they shook it off, Leo, Raph, Donnie, April and Karai all readied their weapons, though Mikey had something on his mind.

"Dudes, is it just me, or have we done this before?" he asked.

"Definitely just you, Mikey," Raph answered. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing, just remembered this weird dream I had one time," Mikey answered. "We were all in space, some chick brainwashed us, I think there was even a girl turtle with us for some re-"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna chalk that up to 'Mikey had too much pizza the night before,'" the cool but rude Turtle interrupted. "Now let's just kick these guys' multi-colored butts already."

"Okay," Mikey replied as he readied his kusarigama. "But just so you know, Raph, there is no such thing as 'too much pizza.'"

With that, the Turtles, April and Karai charged towards the Power Rangers, who in turn, followed suit.

"Cowabunga!" Mikey called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, another portal opened in another section of the base before Steven and the Gems fell through and landed hard on the ground.

"Ugh...what was that?" Peridot asked as she placed a hand on the gemstone on her forehead, only to then notice her fingers were that of the chalk like fingers of her limb enhancers. Stunned she then looked down to see she was in fact wearing her limb enhancers.

"Oh, my stars!" she said with a giant smile. "I should be wondering how this happened, but now, if I, as the humans say, 'play my cards right,' I can finally be rid of those Crystal Clods once and for-!"

"What was that, Peridot?" Steven's voice asked as Peridot then turned around to see Steven, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl behind her. (the latter three were glaring at her)

"Oh! Uh, n-nothing!" Peridot nervously answered as she got back on her feet. "Nothing at all!"

"Garnet, where are we?" Pearl asked, getting back to more important matters.

"I have no idea," Garnet answered, only to then hear what sounded like a fight starting. She, Amethyst and Pearl then summoned their weapons as they, along with Steven and Peridot, ran down the hallway before turning right. Much to their shock, they Katara, with her friends behind her, all of whom were in their normal attire and not what they were wearing during the celebration, waterbending from her. However, what really shocked them was who she was fighting.

"Laips?" Steven asked before Katara then froze the water into a sharp icicle and lunged it towards Laips. However, much to the waterbender's shock, it stopped just inches away from her face.

"What in the spirits?" Katara asked before Laips melted the ice and used the water to form a fist before launching it at her, punching her in the face with it.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed before he and the others jumped in and got into fighting stances, only for Garnet to fire one of her gauntlets like a rocket towards them. Aang retaliated by airbending it out of their path, only for it to return to Garnet before she, Pearl and Amethyst charged towards them.

"Guys, wait!" Steven called out as he followed the three of them.

* * *

And these weren't the only fights that erupted in the base. In another section of the building, Danny was flying from hallway to hallway to try and evade Jenny, who was hot on his tail and firing a large cannon on her wrist.

"Okay, first Vlad disappears, then some random portal shows up, and now a killer robot," Danny said to himself. "This is one of the strangest days of my life." Then, the hybrid ghost turned intangible and flew through the wall in front of him.

"Ha! Try and get through that, tin-girl!" Danny boasted as he became tangible again, only for Jenny to crash through the wall like it was nothing, much to his shock.

"Look, just tell me what Vexus is up to so this'll end easy for you!" Jenny said.

"I already told you, I don't even know what a Vexus is!" Danny replied as both he and Jenny kept flying through the hallways.

* * *

While that was going on, the Joes (minus Snake Eyes) and the Storm Hawks were currently engaged in combat as well. This time they were in a large hanger that stored the Condor as well as other vehicles that were a mystery to both teams. The Storm Hawks, at the moment, were taking cover from Roadblock's M-2 Browning .50 cal, only for it to then run out of ammo.

"Now's our chance!" Aerrow stated as he and the others got out their weapons and charged towards them.

"Joes, fall back!" Duke commanded.

"Could sure use Snake Eyes right about now!" Tunnel Rat said right before Radarr lunged onto his face and started scratching it despite his efforts to get him off of him. Duke meanwhile attempted to fire his rifle, only for Piper to jump to him and use her staff to knock it out of his hands.

* * *

As Grimlock walked down the hallways of the base, a blast of heat suddenly zipped past his head and hit the wall beside him. Surprised by this, he turned around to see Buttercup floating in front of him, glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Alright tall, dark and ugly," she said. "Why don't you start spilling the beans on where we are so things don't have to get ugly, huh?"

Grimlock didn't immediately respond however as he observed the big-headed, tiny, human girl that just threatened the leader of the Dinobots, before he proceeded to burst out laughing. This in turn caused Buttercup to start grinding her teeth and turn red with anger as Grimlock continued to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gargoyles traversed down the hallways of this strange location they found themselves in when a rumbling sound could suddenly be heard.

"Uh, guys, did anyone else hear that?" Broadway asked.

"Probably just your stomach growling," Brooklyn remarked.

"Nice one genius, how long did it take you to come up with that?" Lexington sarcastically asked.

"Quiet!" Goliath sternly said. "Broadway is right. I also hear something."

"Aye, and it's getting closer," Hudson added as the rumbling noise grew louder. Then, without warning, the walls beside them started cracking as if something hit it on the other side.

"Look out!" Hudson shouted before he and the other gargoyles quickly got out of the path of something that crashed through the wall.

* * *

While that was going on, Ironhide and Jazz suddenly heard something.

"What was that?" Jazz asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Grimlock just slagged somebody," Ironhide answered.

* * *

Back with Grimlock, he was currently lying in front of the stunned gargoyles, covered in dents, scratches and burn marks as he groaned in pain. Then, he slowly got back on his feet, growling with anger before transforming into his t-rex mode and charging back into the hole from which he came.

"This strange place continues to surprise me," Hudson stated, when the sound of Grimlock roaring could be heard before Buttercup suddenly flew through the hole, clearly having been hit by the Dinobot. She then flew back up and screamed with rage before flying back towards the robotic t-rex.

"Those two could tear this entire building apart," Goliath said to the rest of his clan.

"Yeah, we better get outta here, fast!" Broadway replied.

"No!" Goliath responded, as he could now hear even more fights occurring nearby. "Clearly everyone else here are as bewildered as we are. We have to end this meaningless conflict before it escalates any further."

"I heard it come from over here!" a female voice suddenly said, causing the creatures of the night to turn and see Kim and Ron run down a hallway before turning to face the six of them, clearly caught off guard.

"Okay, did not expect that," Ron said before the two of them got into a fighting stance.

"Easy, we are not here to fight," Goliath stated. "Were you too brought here by a mysterious portal?"

"Uh...yeah actually," Kim answered as she and Ron got out of their fighting stance.

"As were we, and clearly the eight of us aren't the only ones," the gargoyle responded.

"Whoa, what the heck happened here?" Ron asked as he approached the giant hole in the wall.

"Well...a giant robot and a flying little girl were fighting," Brooklyn answered.

"And then the robot turned into a t-rex and went after her," Lexington added.

"...Okay, I don't know weather that's awesome or terrifying," Ron stated, only for a sudden rumble to instantly cause him to change his mind. "Okay, terrifying. Definitely terrifying."

"We have to cease these hostilities immediately before they destroy this entire building," Goliath stated.

"Sounds like a plan," Kim replied before she, Ron and the Gargoyles ran through the hole.

* * *

"Seriously, someone get this thing off me!" Tunnel Rat shouted as Radarr continued to scratch his face before Scarlett grabbed him and pulled him off of her teammate. Just as Radarr scurried away however, Starling then charged towards them, causing Scarlett to get out her crossbow and Tunnel Rat to pull out a pistol. Scarlett then shot an arrow Starling's way, only for an arrow from Finn's own crossbow to knock it off course, but before Starling could attack, Snake Eyes lunged at her from the shadows and tackled her away from the two of them.

"Took ya long enough," Tunnel Rat remarked as Snake Eyes got out his katana once again before blocking an attempted sneek attack by Aerrow. All of a sudden, however, Grimlock suddenly burst through the wall of the hanger, back in his robot mode as Buttercup continued to send a flury of punches throughout his metal body, which in turn caused the Joes and the Storm Hawks to scatter out of the hanger to avoid the two of them.

* * *

Buttercup and Grimlock's little brawl wasn't witnessed by just them however. As they observed the security cameras, Optimus and Wheeljack suddenly saw what took place in the hanger happen.

"Ironhide, Jazz, get to the hanger!" Optimus ordered through his comm device.

* * *

Back with the toughest fighter and the Dinobot, Grimlock finally managed to grab Buttercup and toss her through the hanger door. She landed harshly on the sand coated ground before Grimlock grabbed his sword and charged towards her. Once he reached her, he swung his sword downward at Buttercup, only for her to grab it with her bare hands and swing Grimlock against the wall. She then attempted to fly towards him, only for the Dinobot leader to leap upward and land behind her, swiftly turning around to deliver a powerful punch to the head that sent her through the wall and back into the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the heroes in a half-shell and the teenagers with attitude, Trini was currently using her Power Daggers to block a flury of attacks courtesy of Raph's sais, mostly to defend herself, though occasionally she swiped her daggers towards the turtle, only for him to duck or leap backwards to dodge them. The Yellow Ranger then sweep kicked Raph onto his shell, only for him to leap back onto his feet just in time to use his sais to block an attack from the Power Daggers.

Billy, meanwhile, was locking staffs between his Power Lance and Donnie's bo staff. The Blue Ranger then split his lance into his trident-like blades and lunged them towards Donnie, only for him to block each of his attacks by twirling his own weapon. The Ninja Turtle proceeded to pop out the small blade at the end of it, only for Billy to take the opportunity to spin kick him against the wall. The Ranger then charged towards him, only for Donnie to leap upward and deliver a kick of his own to Billy's helmeted face, causing him to stumble backwards. However, he still managed to form his lance once more to block Donnie's staff when he made another attack.

While that was going on, Zack was swiftly dodging Mikey's kusarigama as he twirled it towards the Black Ranger before getting out his Power Axe. However, Mikey seized an opportunity and lunged his chained weapon, causing it to wrap around Zack's axe.

"Booyakasha!" he shouted as he pulled Zack towards him and readied himself to punch him. However, much to his surprise, Zack was already in a kicking position and managed to kick Mikey in the gut, causing him to fall to the floor. Mikey then attempted to sweep his arm onto Zack's legs, only for him to jump upward to dodge it. However, Mikey then lept back onto his feet just as Zack was about to ready another attack, and swiftly punched him in the face. The turtle proceeded to attempt to punch him a second time, only for the Ranger to grab his fist and toss him aside.

Meanwhile, Kimberly readied her Power Bow to fire at April, only for her to use her powers to force the Pink Rangers arms upward, causing her to launch her arrow at the ceiling instead. Obviously having been caught by surprise, Kimberly hardly even noticed April running towards her with her tessen fan levitating next to her hands. She then psychically swung her fan swiftly at Kimberly, but she retaliated by deflecting each blow with her bow. She then managed to knock the fan away from April and punched her in the gut, but April retaliated by telekinetically pushing the Ranger against the wall. The Turtles' human friend proceeded to get out her tanto sword and swing it at Kimberly, only for her to get her bow out once more and block it.

While that was going on, Tommy was sending a flurry of spin kicks towards Karai, two of which made contact with her face while the others she managed to dodge. The heir to the Foot Clan proceeded to leap upward, get out her sword and lunge downward towards the Green Ranger, only for him to get out his Dragon Dagger to block her attack. Once she landed on her feet, Karai swung her sword repeatedly towards Tommy, only for him to deflect the onslaught with his dagger and in turn attempt to attack her with it, only for her to block said attacks with her own weapon.

Finally, there was Leo and Jason, who were in the midst of a sword duel between Leo's katanas and Jason's Power Sword. Each time one would go on the offensive, the other would successfully go on the defensive and block the attack. It seemed their swordsman skills were almost equal, though once their swords locked onto each other, Leo proceeded to sweep kick Jason to the ground, only for him to instantly get back up and punch Leo in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. The Red Ranger then launched himself towards the turtle, kicking him multiple times in the gut before attempting to knock him to the ground, only for Leo to dodge it and swing his swords towards the Ranger, to which he responded by using his own sword to block them.

* * *

In another section, another portal opened, this time dropping Star harshly onto the floor. Instantly, she got back on her feet and pointed the wand in her direction, only to find no one there. She was about to start walking when she heard a familiar voice.

"Star!" the voice called out, causing the princess of Mewni to turn around to see her best friend running towards her.

"Marco!" Star cheerfully exclaimed as she ran up to hug her friend, to which he returned the favor. However, after a few seconds, their faces practically turned red before nervously breaking the hug, scratching the back of their heads and chuckling nervously.

"So, uh, wha-what happened to us?" Star asked.

"I'm not sure," Marco answered. "One second I'm about to toss another pizza nugget into Jackie's mouth, the next a portal opens and brings me here."

"I'd say it's Ludo, but what more would he want with me now that he has the spe-" Star was about to ask when...

"Hello!?" a high pitched voice asked, causing both Star and Marco to flinch in surprise. "Is anybody here!?"

Instinctively, Star got out her wand while Marco went into a karate stance as they slowly approached the corridor where they heard the sound. They then jumped in front of the source of the voice, expecting a welcoming party of Ludo's monsters, only to instead find Bubbles floating in front of them.

"Hi! What's your name?" Bubbles asked with a smile, to which Star instantly returned as she put her wand away.

"Oh, well hello there!" she cheerfully greeted. "I'm Star Butterfly and this is my friend Marco."

"Uh, Star, is it just me or is she flying?" Marco asked in a confused manner.

"Well of course she's flying, Marco," Star answered. "She's doing it right in front of us."

The princess then turned back to the joy and the laughter of the Powerpuff Girls.

"And what's your name?" she asked.

"Oh! My name's Bubbles," Bubbles answered.

"Well, Bubbles, do you mind telling us where we are?" Star asked.

"I don't know," Bubbles truthfully answered as she shrugged her arms. "My sisters and I were just flying around Townsville one day looking for Mojo Jojo when a portal opened right in front of me and took us here."

"Wait, there's more of you?" Marco asked.

"Uh-huh," Bubbles happily answered. "Do you wanna meet them?"

"Oh, I would love to!" Star answered.

* * *

Blossom, meanwhile, was currently waiting for her sisters at the marker she had placed in the wall, her patience only now starting to run out, when a sudden explosion caught her off guard.

"Whoa! What the-!?" she exclaimed before turning towards the source of the sound and flying down a hallway, nearly hitting Team RWBY in the process. The huntresses-in-training were obviously shocked to find a flying little girl nearly crash into them.

"Okay, not the welcome party I was expecting," Yang remarked.

"Um, hi!" Ruby nervously greeted. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to know what this place is, wouldn't you?"

"Sorry, I'm just as stumpped as you guys are," Blossom answered.

"Blossom!" Bubbles' voice suddenly called out, causing Blossom to turn around to see Bubbles, Star and Marco approaching her. "You made new friends too!"

"We're not exactly friends, we just met her," Blake pointed out.

"Blossom, this is Star, she's a magical princess from another dimension, and this is her friend Marco," Bubbles introduced.

"Hi, Blossom!" Star happily greeted as she waved to the Powerpuff Girl.

"Hi," Marco repeated, though with less enthusiasm as his mind was still occupied with wondering just where they were.

"Hello," Blossom responded before turning to her sister. "Have you seen Buttercup anywhere?"

"Nope," Bubbles answered. "Haven't see-"

All of a sudden, their sister's rage-filled scream could be heard from a distance, catching them as well as Star, Marco and Team RWBY by surprise before Grimlock practically exploded from the wall and roughly landed in between Blake and Yang, both of whom's eyes were practically as big as the top half of their heads over the shock of a giant robot nearly crushing them. With an angered growl, Grimlock proceeded to get back on his feet and bash Buttercup with his shield the second before she could pummel his face before roaring and charging towards her through the hole he just created.

"...Never mind," was all Bubbles could say.

"We should follow them," Blossom stated.

"Oh yeah," Yang responded as she and the others ran through the hole.

* * *

Elsewhere, nearby the central control room, Garnet, having been hit by Toph bending a chunk of metal at her, suddenly crashed through the wall and landed hard on her back. Toph then jumped upward through the wall, metalbending two more chunks, only for Lion to then run into the scene and unleash a powerful roar that sent her flying.

"Lion!" Steven cheered as he and the other Gems came to both him and Garnet before the rest of the Gaang emerged from the hole in the wall to assist Toph. However, the blind earthbender then detected something coming from another wall nearby them.

"Guys, we better move!" she said before Grimlock burst through the wall, Buttercup flying all around him, prompting the Gaang, Steven, the Gems and Lion to immediately get out of Grimlock's path. Soon afterward, both Ironhide and Jazz ran through an open door.

"Grimlock, cool your circuits, she's not-!" Ironhide attempted to reason, only for Buttercup to toss the Dinobot indirectly towards the two of them, prompting them to immediately get out of the way before he landed harshly on the floor.

Then, Jenny suddenly crashed through the wall above them thanks to Danny's ecto-blast before landing hard on the floor, hard enough to create a small crater. Immediately afterward, the Turtles, April and Karai emerged from one of the massive holes, the Power Rangers emerging soon afterward as the shot at the Turtles with their Blade Blasters, Alpha-5 following right behind them.

After that, the Storm Hawks emerged from the other hole, falling back as the rest of the Joes fired their weapons at them when Piper noticed Scarlett readying her crossbow with an arrow with a grenade at the end of it before aiming it straight at Aerrow.

"Aerrow, look out!" she shouted before tackling Aerrow in order for him to avoid it before it hit the wall and exploded. Both Aerrow and Piper shared a faint blush before noticing Jack jumping the walls to avoid the blaster fire from Rex, Zeb, Hera and Sabine, with Ezra, Kanan, Chopper and AP-5 behind them. Amidst the chaos, Blossom, Bubbles, Star, Marco and Team RWBY emerged from one of the walls, now witnessing the chaos that was going down.

"Holy toledo!" Blossom exclaimed.

It was only then that they all noticed each other, and most of them immediately readied themselves or drew out their weapons, threatening all of this to become full scale anarchy when...

"Enough of this petty squabble!" a deep voice shouted, causing everyone to look up at the hole created by Danny and Jenny. Standing there was Goliath, with the rest of his clan and Kim and Ron behind him. Upon seeing the creatures of the night, both Bubbles and Stork immediately yelped in fear and tried to hide behind their respective teams.

"Listen to me," Goliath commanded. "I know that you all are confused over this situation, just as myself and my clan are, but we should not be mindlessly slaughtering each other when we should be focusing on finding the answers as to our inevitable questions."

Everyone then let Goliath's words sink in for a bit before standing down and retracting their weapons. Seeing this, the gargoyle leader breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that this predicament did not have to result in bloodshed. Then, as the clan glided down to the floor (Broadway having to carry Bronx) and Kim and Ron fired their grapple guns to zip-line down to the floor, the door to the control room opened.

"Perhaps I can answer a few of those questions," another voice said before Optimus and Wheeljack emerged and walked to their new teammates, looking down at each and every one of them, most of which had the same look of shock and awe in their eyes.

"Okay, I think I get it now," Sokka said. "This is all some kind of crazy, cactus juice enhanced dream. Toph, please hit me."

"Could you hit me too while you're at it?" Stork asked.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Buttercup asked Optimus, being one of the few who wasn't as surprised at all of this having just encountered Grimlock.

"My name is Optimus Prime," Optimus answered as Ironhide, Wheeljack and Grimlock walked up to him and stood beside him. "These are my allies, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Jazz and Grimlock. We are Autonomus Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as 'Autobots.'"

"Cybertron?" Peridot asked. "The Gem empire had traversed the universe for thousands of years and we've never heard of this 'Cybertron.'"

"That's because it's not of your universe, or ANY of your universes," Ironhide stated, immediately catching everyone's attention.

"We had to summon each of you from your respective dimensions," Optimus continued.

"Wait, you're the reason why we're all here?" Jenny asked before flying up to Optimus' face, not to thrilled over what he said. "Why didn't you just ask us!?"

"We didn't have that choice," Wheeljack answered for Optimus. "We couldn't communicate with any of you beforehand."

"But that doesn't answer why we're here," Kanan pointed out. "Why did you summon us?"

"A being who calls himself 'the Beyonder' has brought together a collection of your adversaries and brought them to this planet, which he calls 'Battleworld,'" Optimus began. "He had originally summoned myself and my fellow Autobots, so we could bring all of you together and fight them in what he referred to as 'the ultimate test of heroism and villainy in the multiverse.'"

"Why would someone that powerful do something like this though?" Zuko asked.

"That, I do not have the answer to," Optimus answered. "However, he did say that he would grant anything that our hearts would desire should we succeed."

"Anything?" everyone asked.

"Anything," Optimus repeated.

Hearing this, the heroes each thought of what they would want should the Beyonder's offer be real. For example, Jack would want to return to the past, Zuko would want to find his mother, and Bubbles...still wants free puppies for the world.

"However, our foes have been given the same offer should they vanquish us," Optimus continued, regaining everyone's attention. "That is the main reason I have brought you all here. To ensure that does not happen."

It was at this moment that Prime kneeled down to try and be more at everyone else's level.

"I am deeply sorry that I have been forced to do this," he said. "But we have seen your acts of heroism and your capacity for courage in your respective worlds. I promise you all that we will do everything we can to return you home, but for now, my Autobots and I need your help to defeat these tyrants and best this Beyonder's gambit."

Now it was time for the heroes to make their decision on weather or not they should fight in this game that the Beyonder had set up for them. They all were thinking the exact same thing though. Could this team work? And it wasn't because it was a team full of bizarre beings like robots, a half-ghost, superpowered kindergarteners and anthropomorphic turtles that studied ninjitsu. It was because of how quick they were to blindly attack one another, obviously creating a few judgmental scars, as well as how their personalities briefly clashed with one another.

However, then they thought of what Prime had told them. That this mysterious, god-like being could grant anything to them, but more importantly, that he could grant it to their villains as well. Just the thought of what ones such as Aku, Azula, Master Cyclonis and the Shredder would wish for caused some of them to shudder slightly, not wanting to think of what horrors they would create, or destroy. It was then at that moment that they made their decision, and the first to step forward was Kanan.

"You have our support," he said.

"Ours as well," Goliath added as he and his clan stepped towards Optimus as well.

"We're in too," Garnet said.

"So am I," Jenny assured.

"So are we," Aang said.

"Me too," Danny added.

"You can count on the Storm Hawks," Aerrow said.

"And us Joes," Duke added.

"And Team RWBY!" Ruby chimed in.

"And the Power Rangers," Jason added.

"As well as us," Leo said.

"And me and Ron," Kim added.

"Us too!" Blossom spoke up.

"And me and Marco!" Star said.

"It would be an honor," Jack added before placing his hands together and bowing to Optimus.

"Then we must get started immediately," Optimus stated, though even after hearing all of this, AP-5 couldn't help but dejectedly turn to Stork.

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yep," was all Stork answered with.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beyonder was observing all of this from afar, smirking in excitement over what was about to begin, as well as the fact that he added a few surprises on Battleworld to make the impending war more interesting. He then turned his attention towards one such surprise in Battleworld's ocean. There, something was currently swimming underwater with only a row of dorsal spines being visible above water. Underneath, was a giant, 197 ft tall reptilian creature with only blank, white orbs for eyes.

The Beyonder smirked once again, anticipating what he resurrected from one universe's Japan to reveal himself to both sides in this conflict.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: Transformers and G.I. Joe are owned by Hasbro, Kim Possible, Star vs the Forces of Evil and Gargoyles are owned by Disney, Star Wars Rebels is owned by Disney and Lucasfilm, Steven Universe, Samurai Jack and The Powerpuff Girls are owned by Cartoon Network, Danny Phantom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Avatar: The Last Airbender are owned by Nickelodeon, Storm Hawks is owned by Nerd Corps, Power Rangers is owned by Saban, RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Godzilla is owned by Toho and the Beyonder is owned by Marvel.**


End file.
